


Effleurement

by baby2steph



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby2steph/pseuds/baby2steph
Summary: effleurement (m. n) : Action d'effleurer, de toucher, d'atteindre ou de caresser légèrement (light touch)Jaebum just wants to touch Jinyoung.





	Effleurement

**Author's Note:**

> I love that word so much and decided to make a drabble based on it lol. And failed smut. Don't put your hopes up.

* * *

 

Jaebum and Jinyoung lay face to face, naked bodies and limbs entangled. After an intense making love, they fell into a comfortable silence. The dorm was very quiet and still. Yugyeom and Mark stayed at Bambam’s apartment and it wasn’t every day they got the dorm for themselves.

Being so close with his lover, Jinyoung heard nothing but the rush of blood and his own heartbeat. His hand settled in Jaebum's chest, feeling it rose and fell beneath his palm. He closed his eyes, trying to control his breath. When he opened them again, he found Jaebum staring at him with wonder in his eyes, as if this was the first time he looked at him. Jinyoung felt his heart skipped a beat and he smiled.

 

“You're staring.” Jinyoung whispered, couldn’t bring himself to talk louder because he was afraid to break the solid silence.

"I am.” Jaebum said, not even denying it. He sounded proud and a hue of light pink instantly color Jinyoung's cheeks.

“There's nothing interesting in my face.”

Jaebum frowned. He brought his hand to Jinyoung's jaw, cupping it lightly.

“You _are_ interesting,” he said, his voice sounded so soft and tender it made Jinyoung shuddered in delight. “The most interesting human being I've ever known.”

 

Jinyoung lowered his eyes, smiling shyly. They had been together for nearly a decade but there were times when he couldn’t bring himself to look at his lover in the eye. Jaebum had this special look in his eyes whenever he looked at Jinyoung; it's intense and unwavering. He looked at Jinyoung like he's his universe, his central world, his everything. It made Jinyoung felt loved, but sometimes it's too overwhelming—in a good way, of course. Even after all these years, some things hadn’t changed at all. Jaebum still had that effect on him.

 

“Stop it.” Jinyoung said shyly. “That's embarrassing.”

Jaebum lifted his chin so they could look at each other's eyes. He stared at him bluntly and Jinyoung felt naked under his gaze. Finally he couldn’t take it anymore and decided to shove Jaebum's chest lightly.

“Jaebumie, stop it,” he whined, pouting at his boyfriend.

Jaebum groaned.

“You and your cuteness will kill me someday.”

Jinyoung giggled. “You can never resist me.”

“Never.” Jaebum said firmly. He wasn’t ashamed to admit that Jinyoung also had some effects on him.

 

Jinyoung gave him a smile, the kind of smile that only Jaebum got to see in private. He didn’t smile like that to others, to the members, to the fans. He only smiled like that to Jaebum. A smile that made Jaebum's knees buckled and his heart beat a little bit faster. A smile that took his breath away.

 

“Jinyoungie,” he whispered, his face was so close to Jinyoung's. Jinyoung didn’t move, waiting. “Can I kiss you?”

A hand settled on Jinyoung's lower back, making contact with his bare skin and he shivered. Jaebum ran his thumbs across the soft skin on his hips and Jinyoung melted into his featherlight touch without flinching.

“Can I, Jinyoungie?” he asked, brushing his lips over the corner of his mouth, their breath mingled.

“Yes, please.” he breathed.

 

Jaebum sealed their mouth together in a slow motion. Jinyoung closed his eyes as he savored the sweet, gentle contact. His senses heightened at the same moment his world focused, until there's only the taste, sight, smell, and feel of Jaebum. A moment later Jaebum pulled away slightly, staring at Jinyoung again. Their eyes met and Jinyoung's gaze softened.  

 

“What do you see?”

“My dream,” Jaebum said dreamily.

A chuckle escaped Jinyoung's lips.

“Bad or good?” he teased, raising his finger to brush a strand away from Jaebum's eyes, his touch lingered for a moment. Jinyoung's heart was buzzing with the exhilaration of the moment and he could imagine Jaebum's heart in sync with his.

“You're the best kind of dream,” he whispered, smiling. “A fantasy.”

 

And then, Jaebum touched his lower lips and let it travel up and down and up and down again as they laid there in silence. Jinyoung's heart swelled in a way that made him fear that it might burst. He could feel Jaebum's toes reach over to his toes and touched them. Almost immediately Jinyoung slipped his big toe in between Jaebum's big toe and his second toe. Jaebum pulled him so they're chest to chest, face to face, skin to skin, no barrier. Jinyoung brought his hand to Jaebum's nape, playing with his mullet.

 

“I love your mullet,” he said, his lips brushing over Jaebum's. “Your hair is so soft.”

Jaebum hummed. One of his hand moved to Jinyoung's neck, sliding down his chest, and continue to slide down his flat stomach. It lingered there for a moment. Jinyoung loved how every touch sent shivers down his spine, making his skin tingled.

“What else?”

“Your moles.” He answered almost immediately.

 

Jinyoung leaned forward to kiss Jaebum's eyelids, right on his moles. He adored the double moles on his eyes—he thought it was really attractive. And then he kissed the tip of his nose, his cheekbones, his jaw, and ever so slowly brushed his lips over his mouth. Jinyoung sighed deeply against his slightly opened mouth, feeling incredibly content.

 

“You smell like love.” Jaebum murmured, nuzzling the side of Jinyoung’s face. Jinyoung chuckled, his voice soft and tender.

“You are so cheesy, Im Jaebum-ssi.”

“Can’t help it.” he murmured softly, trailing kisses across his cheek. The kiss he gave him was soft, tender, and loving. “I love everything about you.”

Jinyoung hummed. “Everything?”

“Everything.”

 

Pressing his hands gently but firmly on the inside of Jinyoung’s thighs, Jaebum spread his legs farther, and his lover let him, his knees falling open easily. He cupped Jinyoung's face in his hand, his fingers gentle on his cheeks. It was a tender gesture that made Jinyoung's insides instantly melt. Despite his rough exterior, Jaebum was one of most gentle person Jinyoung have ever encountered. Not many people knew about this and Jinyoung knew that sometimes Jaebum got hurt because of malicious comments that were blindly thrown at him. It made Jinyoung upset because people were being ridiculous and unfair. At the same it made him wanted to protect him and to love him even more.

Jinyoung felt the rasp of Jaebum's unshaven jaw against his chin as he shifted position, settling himself in between Jinyoung's parted legs. It was a spine-tingling reminder of all the essential differences between them; smooth and rough, hard and soft.

 

“I love your eyes.” Jinyoung’s eyes fluttered shut as Jaebum leaned down to kiss both of his eyelids. “They’re very beautiful.”

“Your cheeks.”

Jaebum’s lips slid down his cheek, biting it softly. Jinyoung let out a soft squeak, punching his shoulder lightly. Jaebum’s laughed filled his ears and reverberated through his entire body.

“God, they’re so cute like you.”

Jinyoung whined. “Stop saying something like that, you dummy.”

“And your nose.”

Jaebum kissed the tip of his nose twice. Jinyoung let out a small giggle.

“And your smart mouth.”

 

He kissed the corner of his mouth, making Jinyoung’s heart fluttered. He planted butterfly kisses again, starting at his jawline and traveling down his neck. His hand roamed down his back, covering the sweet curve of his ass. Jaebum kneaded it softly, making Jinyoung gasped instantly.

 

“God, your ass,” Jaebum groaned deep in his throat. “It’s heaven.”

Jaebum was incredibly close, but not close enough for their lower parts to touch. Jinyoung could smell his warm male smell; he always smelled nice. He could see the dark flare of his pupils as he held his gaze in a lock.

“But above all, baby,” Jaebum brushed his lips over the corner of his mouth again, his voice an octave lower. “I love the fact that you are all heart. You are amazing and I feel incredibly lucky to have you by my side.”

Watching him with trusting eyes, Jinyoung felt delightful warmth in his body, and a glowing joy fooled his being.

"I love you," Jinyoung said it first, his voice thick with emotion.

Jaebum looked down at him with adoration and love in his warm eyes. He held his gaze and said it back with a soft smile on his face.

"I love you, too. Always."

 

Jaebum gently tugged Jinyoung towards him until he was flush against his pelvis. Jinyoung's stomach doing a complete flip turn when he encountered the ridge of his growing erection. He lowered his lashes as Jaebum sealed their mouth. His kiss was light at first. After a moment he gradually increased the pressure but he didn't deepen the kiss. But somehow it was all the most intimate for that. Jaebum gently stroked his tongue along the seam of his mouth. Jinyoung’s mouth fell open, giving Jaebum a taste of chocolate, lemons and sugar, tasting the cake they had eaten earlier. He made a sexy little sound of approval as he pulled him closer to his body, letting him feel his hardness, the need he couldn't hide even if he'd wanted to. Jaebum pulled at his lower lip with his teeth, taking little nips and bites. Jinyoung whimpered into the kiss as Jaebum dipped his head down and then he flickered his tongue against his swollen nub, causing him to moan.

 

“ _Jaebum_.”

His lover chuckled lowly, grinding his hardness against Jinyoung’s. A desperate whimper left Jinyoung’s lips, his back arched to Jaebum’s touch.

“Please, please—“

“Please what, baby?”

“You. Inside. Please.”

 

An almost inhuman noise escaped Jaebum’s throat, sending shivers down Jinyoung’s spine. Jaebum held Jinyoung’s gaze as he nudged at his entrance with deliberate slowness. He sank his hard erection deep and buried himself to the hilt. Jinyoung’s tight heat squeezed him and Jaebum was home again. A sharp jolt of pleasure shot through Jinyoung’s body as Jaebum rolled his hips, hitting the sweet spot inside him that made his whole body quivered.

 

“ _Jaebum_ ,” Jinyoung moaned, his face flushed and lips parted. “ _Jaebum._ ”

“God, Jinyoungie.”

Jaebum pulled out and thrust back into him with a powerful strength that made Jinyoung arched his back and clenched around him eagerly. Jaebum threw his head back and gritted his teeth, aching with the bliss of it.

“ _I love you_ ,” Jinyoung whispered, pushing strands away from his eyes. Jaebum grunted, pounding his hips up, yanking Jinyoung’s hips down to meet his thrusts. Jinyoung moaned impossibly louder and Jaebum loved how vocal his lover was. A few more thrusts and Jinyoung cried out Jaebum’s name as he came, clawing at the sheets. Growling, Jaebum’s powerful body thrust into him several more times and then he stilled and came inside. He gave him a few more lazy thrusts before finally withdrawing.

 

Jaebum pulled Jinyoung to him, tucking his head under his chin. He dropped a lazy kiss to his sweaty forehead.

“I love you.”

Jinyoung hummed, closing his eyes. His body was sore and he was sticky. A warm shower sounded inviting but he was too tired to even move. All he wanted to do right now was sleep.

A low snore escaped Jinyoung’s lips and Jaebum looked down at him with a fond smile on his face. His heart swelled as Jinyoung unconsciously tilted his head up a little and pressed his nose to collarbone, snuggling up to him. Jaebum pulled the comforter up to their waist. He hugged Jinyoung tighter and drifted to sleep.

 

* * *

 


End file.
